


keepin it hot (like july forever)

by eatsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsung/pseuds/eatsung
Summary: jisung hums in agreement, still somewhat awestruck. donghyuck noticed him — donghyuck knows things about him. like, outside of his name.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	keepin it hot (like july forever)

**Author's Note:**

> title from lust for life by lana del rey
> 
> OKAY so basically imagine like. the 80s somewhere in new york except they have smart phones and say their last names first.
> 
> also! theyre in a grocery store parking lot, this isnt rly mentioned until the end.
> 
> also!!! hyucks accent is supposed to be like. new york new jersey but maybe its also kinda chicago? im not american soooo. do with that what u will.
> 
> haechan: hm i really like this boy  
> haechan: i have to insult him

"hey."  
  
it takes jisung a moment to process who is standing in front of him. his feet are dangling out of the side of his brother's truck and he feels a driblet of lemon popsicle hit his thigh, exposed because these are the only pair of shorts he has and they've turned a bit short over the last winter.  
  
lee haechan is there, a pair of chunky, dark sunglasses pushed back into his auburn hair, functioning as a sort of headband.  
  
he's sporting a brand new nose ring and he looks freshly tanned, cheeks and nose bridge a little red from what jisung presumes is the result of too little sunscreen and too much hanging out by the pool.  
  
he's seen him around a few times, always wearing a white shirt, probably to both fight off sunburns and not to absorb the warmth even more. (jisung is convinced haechan and the sun have some sort of battle going on, to see who can outshine the other. he'd bet this month's entire allowance on the pretty boy.)  
  
he's not wearing the pool shirt now, though, but an oversized _KISS_ shirt, tucked into a pair of light-wash jean-shorts, not unlike the one jisung is wearing. it's tight but not too tight, fabric gently hugging his golden thighs.  
  
"your ice pop is melting," haechan says, his tone playful, lips pursed slightly.  
  
when jisung doesn't react, he clicks his tongue, reaching back to reveal a purple fanny pack, pulling it to his front. he rummages through it a little, before pulling out a handkerchief. it has a fruit pattern and is a bit crinkled up, but he straightens it out, stepping closer.  
  
realizing what the other is planning, jisung suddenly comes back to life, sputtering.  
  
"wait!" his voice comes out higher than intended and he can immediately feel his cheeks flaming up in embarrassment.  
  
holding his popsicle away from himself now, he watches some droplets run down his fingers, dripping down on the gravel beside the car. haechan scoffs.  
  
"c'mon, you fucking virgin." jisung doesn't know why but out of lee haechan's mouth, that sounds like a compliment. this time he doesn't object when the older comes closer and gently begins to wipe the melted ice off jisung's thighs.  
  
it tickles a bit and it's weird to have someone who isn't his mom clean him up like that, but it's mostly nice. haechan smells good, like chlorine and sunscreen, a little like fresh sweat and deodorant.  
  
jisung has always imagined him smelling more flowery or like strawberries. all the girls he knows smell so clean and kinda like ice cream — lee haechan smells like a boy.  
  
jisung finds he doesn't mind.  
  
he's so deep in thought he misses haechan's question, flinching when instead of the handkerchief, it's suddenly the soft press of the other boy's fingers, tapping him to get his attention back.  
  
jisung clears his throat. "what's that?"  
  
haechan chuckles, fingers still on his thigh. they're soft and it tickles and jisung is sure this is nothing more than a dream — a hallucination if you will. maybe he drowned in the pool and this is heaven. or he died of heatstroke.  
  
"i asked if you still have that turtle? mia, right?"  
  
taking his hand away, he wipes at his forehead and then adjusts his sunglasses. he pulls his lower lip between his teeth, white on pink. jisung gulps, slowly nodding.  
  
haechan smiles brightly.  
  
"i'll admit i watched your highlight about her a couple times. like, a lot." either the july heat is really going to his head or he isn't imagining the sliver of bashfulness on the other's face. he can't be sure.  
  
not able to hide his smile, he rubs his neck. it's a bit damp and he quickly wipes it off on his shorts. haechan's eyes follow his movements before quickly shooting up again.  
  
jisung chuckles awkwardly. "she's my brother's actually. i take care of her when he's at college, though." haechan nods, understanding, and jisung doesn't know why he can't just _stop talking_ , but he adds, "they don't allow pets there. i don't mind, though, she's real cute. i love like, all animals."  
  
cringing at himself, he shifts in his seat. his popsicle is still melting over his hand but he has absolutely no ambitions to finish it. they watch it drip for a while until even the last piece breaks off and falls the floor with a quiet _flop_.  
  
"sorry 'bout that," haechan says, frowning as if confused about his own words — it hasn't been his fault, not directly at least, and jisung is quick to assure him of that.  
  
the older shakes his head. "still," he shrugs, "i feel responsible." jisung opens his mouth but the red-haired is quicker: "just! let me repay you some time?"  
  
jisung doesn't understand.  
  
"haechan, i literally let it melt on me... i don't see how this is your fault, like, at _all_." he points to the shiny wet stones between them. some ants have already begun making their way towards the puddle, huddling around it in hundreds. haechan steps a bit away from it, careful not to step on any of them.  
  
"don't call me that, ya nerd," he giggles. he's really got a talent for making insults sound like pet names. jisung flushes furiously at that — the thought of haechan calling him things like 'baby' or 'cutie'. he would probably just drop dead. yeah, insults are definitely better.  
  
haechan laughs, expression a mixture of disbelief and what might be endearment. "wow, you sure zone out a lot, huh? do you need some water?"  
  
jisung's cheeks grow even hotter and he quickly shakes his head, partially to give a response but also to clear his mind a little.  
  
"what?" he stammers, unhelpful as per usual. haechan giggles and it's the loveliest sound. sweet and bubbly like peach soda.  
  
the older shifts on his feet — he's wearing the same sandals like he does around the pool. jisung feels like a creep for knowing that.  
  
"call me donghyuck. or duckie. i only use haechan when i'm, ya know. on stage."  
  
jisung's eyes widen and he straightens his back before going on yet another excited rant. "you're really good by the way! i saw you at _the planet._ i — yeah. you're like fire, dude. so sick to go to school with someone as talented as you."  
  
he sounds eager, a little too much perhaps, but haechan–donghyuck smiles brightly.  
  
"please, i should be the one saying that! i've seen you dance, ya know."  
  
jisung did not know that. his eyes almost bulge out of his head in surprise and he tries his best to form a coherent thought. what are the implications of this? donghyuck has seen him dance. where? why? how did he find out jisung danced? did he see him on accident or did he, like, look for him?  
  
the older one beams. "do ya now how to skate?" he asks, seemingly unrelated. jisung just stares for a moment before shaking his head.  
  
donghyuck nods, pensive, before smiling even bigger.  
  
"ya like slushies?" something about his tone sounds like he's planning something. maybe he wants to lure jisung in with slushies and kidnap him. (which would be absolutely okay. any time, really.)  
  
he nods. it's a little hard to speak in donghyuck's presence. it's the same like when he sings — makes jisung speechless and it gets nearly impossible to breathe.  
  
the older purses his lips again. "how do you feel about hanging out, then?" after a heartbeat, he adds, "with me?"  
  
jisung's mouth falls open and he tries to reply in a cool, _chill_ way, but the only thing that comes out is a strangled type of noise in the back of his throat.  
  
donghyuck laughs, eyes quickly shooting to the ground, seemingly embarrassed. jisung wants to die.  
  
"i was thinking like — i could show you the rollerskating rink i work at! i love going there and i applied for a summer job? meaning i get slushies free until the end of the season... the blueberry one is real good."  
  
he shrugs, sheepish.  
  
"i don't know how to skate," jisung says dumbly. donghyuck giggles again, angels and rainbows. "i'll teach you. if you want to."  
  
 _his accent kind of disappears when he's nervous,_ jisung notes.  
  
"as in, like, what?"  
  
the red-haired gives him a look. "a date." he smiles hopefully. "if you'd like that. we can just chill, i'm fine with either. it's up to you."  
  
jisung gapes at him. he doesn't like making decisions but then again, this really isn't a hard one.  
  
"i'm not interested in chilling," he speaks a donghyuck grins, nodding once. "that's settled then. how about tomorrow? i could pick you up after your shift... you still work at _the planet_ , right? haven't been there in a while."  
  
jisung hums in agreement, still somewhat awestruck. donghyuck _noticed_ him — donghyuck knows things about him. like, outside of his name. his heart skips a beat when the older's face splits into a grin and he overexcitedly exclaims: "perfect!"  
  
getting out his phone — it's in a yellow case covered in stickers — he holds it out for jisung.  
  
"i'll text ya. in case either of us needs to, dunno, reschedule or somethin'." then he lets out a loud laugh. "to be honest, i just _really_ want your number."  
  
jisung holds his breath, most likely in shock, but doesn't hesitate before hitting in the numbers. donghyuck's phone is a bit small for his abnormally large hands and his palms are sweaty. he thinks a second before saving himself as _ji_ , with an asteroid and a turtle emoji behind it. (what? it's what chenle calls him.)  
  
donghyuck smiles sweetly when he sees it, cheeks flaring in a pretty pink. "nice," he mumbles, more to himself. "i'll text ya," he repeats his earlier words. jisung nods enthusiastically.  
  
when his brother comes back from the store, donghyuck has long left, but the smile on jisung's face remains as he plays with the handkerchief in his hands.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> funfact im currently at the psych ward LOL. i wrote this whole thing on paper and it took me one hour to copy it onto my phone. KAY EM ESS!!!!!! jk <3
> 
> hope u liked it


End file.
